Alex Fausey
Backstory Alex comes from the Ben 10,000 timeline, living as a homeless youth. At some point, they were captured by a Cerebrocrustacean named Dr. Louie, who was attempting to create human/alien hybrids. Alex was considered a failure, due to an accidental connection in their brain which caused their electrokinesis to activate while under emotional stress, causing Dr. Louie to be electrocuted several times before giving up entirely, wiping Alex's memory of ever even meeting him and tossing them back out on the street. Alex was then brought to the attention of Ben 10,000, who investigated a "strange humanoid alien, unknown to the database." After finding and bringing Alex back to his home, they worked on repairing their memory to find Dr. Louie. Eventually they succeeded, finding the doctor working in a genetic splicing laboratory, who was suppose to only be working on non-sentient plant-life. Dr. Louie was captured and jailed after a brief emotional fight. Afterwords, Alex was still unhappy about their current condition, so they created a new Omnitrix, using Ken's database in his Omnitrix and their increased intelligence. They then traveled back in time, delivering the Deltratrix to their past self. After this, time splintered off, creating two new timelines, one with human Alex with the Deltatrix and Cerebrocrustacean Alex. In both timelines, Alex works with Ben 10,000. Personality While on the streets, Alex was very paranoid and easily startled, resorting to violence many times as reflex. Over time, Alex grew more comfortable and easy-going, hanging out with Ken and his friends on their free time. While in combat, Alex is quite brave, and usually is willing to sacrifice themself if someone they care about is in danger. Appearance While homeless, Alex wore a dirty light-gray hoodie, jeans, and black and white sneakers. They have bright blue eyes, pale skin, and dirty blond hair. After becoming a hybrid, they gained a reddish-orange shell all over their body. Their hands and feet changed, only having 3 fingers and two long toes. Their eyes became one solid color (bright blue) and lost all their hair, leaving only the brain-shell flaps on top. Now, Alex looks the same was when they were human, but wears a white and black hoodie, as well as black pants. Their shoes are the same. Abilities Electrokinesis '''(Formerly): Like most Cerebicrustacens, Alex could open up their brain shell and fire blasts of electricity. This electricity was colored orange. *'''Brain Manipulation *'Electro-Telekinesis' *'Technokinesis' Intelligence '''(Formerly): Alex was smart enough to create a new Omnitrix, despite being half-human. 'Enhanced Strength and Durability '(Formerly): 'Alex was strong enough to flip human Ben 10,000 over their shoulder and slam him hard enough to create a small indent in the concrete. Their shell was hard enough to resist laser fire. Weaknesses Like most Cerebocrustaceans, if Alex shut their head flaps while using their electrokinesis, they would electrocute their brain. (Formerly) The Deltratrix's lack of different aliens makes them somewhat predictable if the opponent knows their own strengths and knows the aliens in the Deltatrix. Equipment 'Deltatrix: '''Alex uses the Deltratrix, an Omnitrix created specifically for them. It can only be used by them, even Cerebicrustacen Alex, who had half of their DNA, could not use it. If someone besides Alex tries to use the Deltatrix, it simply goes into shutdown. It is very similar to the first prototype Omnitrix, except the faceplate, buttons, and tubings are all orange, and instead of the intergalatic symbol of peace, it's Gebo, the rune of Gifts. When selecting an alien, the whole faceplate turns orange, and a silhouette of the alien appears. Trivia *Alex has names for each Alien, but is somewhat embarrassed by them. *Alex's favorite color is orange. *Alex's favorite number is 5. *The Deltratrix is based off an idea Alex had when they were bored on the streets. *Alex originally was going to add a Cerebrocrustacean to their Deltratrix, but after becoming half of one, decided not to. Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Teenagers Category:Characters